


My Girl

by imaginethomashardy (AndABottleOfRum)



Series: My Girl [1]
Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndABottleOfRum/pseuds/imaginethomashardy
Summary: Years of unresolved sexual tension come to a head.





	My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10/05/14 on imaginethomashardy.tumblr

I sat on my couch, eyes watching looking in the general direction of the television but not really paying attention. My fingers reaching up for the thin gold chain around my neck, playing with the small cross and claddagh ring on it. It’s late probably around 1 in the morning. I hear somebody banging on my apartment door. I look down at my tank top and boxer shorts and I’m glad I still have a sports bra on. The banging gets louder.

“Alright! I fucking heard you the first time!” I yell. Asshole.

I unlock open the door cautiously. I see Fenroy trying to hold up a clearly drunk Tommy who got into a fight and needs someone to be his nurse. I let Fenroy deposit Tommy on my couch.

“You gonna be okay with him?”

“Ain’t the first time and it won’t be the last. Go home Fen.” I assure him with a pat on the back.

I show him out and pass the living room to get the first aid kit from the bathroom. I find myself thinking back to when I met him.

I was getting ready to graduate high school when our dads started talking to each other. My mom invited the Conlon family over to my graduation dinner. Tommy was the last to get there and I was the one who greeted him at the door. I remember how awkward it was. Soon he and his father become a constant presence after that. I decided to move out of my parents’ home and into a small one-bedroom apartment, the same one I live in now, after graduation. I’d saved up money from my part-time jobs enough to put down a deposit. Tommy ended up on my doorstep the second night after I’d settled into my little hole in the wall.

“Parents wanted me to make sure you were okay…for them.” He’d said.

I must have made a face then because he proceeded to ask me if I hated him. To which I replied that I didn’t.

He continued this routine for 3 months and then he started showing up drunk and bloody every now and then. The first time I hadn’t known what to do but it’s been 6 years and this routine is getting old.

I walk back to the living room to Tommy looking sober but a bit broody. His eyebrow is bleeding, he’s got the beginning of a black eye, his knuckles look worse for wear.

I sigh and he looks up at me. The brooding shadow disappears from his face to be replaced by an almost sheepish look. I say almost because Tommy Conlon rarely ever apologizes, not completely.

“Don’t you have groupies that would gladly help you lick your wounds?” I ask setting the box next to his thigh as I stand between his knees. “Sit up so I fix your face.”

He does as I say but doesn’t answer my question. I wet a cotton ball with hydrogen peroxide before directing him to tilt his head back. Cleaning away the blood, I can’t help but wonder what the hell it was this time. I ignore the minute wince for his benefit.

“You not going to ask?” I give him a look that said “not really”. But I’m lying.

“They were talking about you,” he starts in a whisper and I pause before placing a bandage over the small cut on his brow. He looks up at me.

“Talking about how easy it would be to get into your pants, how desperate you were seeing as no guy looked your way. Bastards made me see red.”

“Tommy…” I try to stop but he continues.

“The little prick wouldn’t shut his mouth and then…then I was fucking beating the shit out of him.” He stares down at his knuckles.

Over the years, Tommy had become my reluctant protector. He always takes things to heart. More so when certain things came into play, like my weight. I pay the assholes no mind but he can’t seem to let it go.

“You shoulda just let them talk. You know damn well you scare most of them off anyway. My dad takes care of the rest with his shotgun.” He scoffs.

I kneel between his steel toe boots and start cleaning his knuckles. His hand dwarfs mine. It makes me feel tiny. Tommy’s the only one who does.

“I couldn’t let them talk about my girl like that.” He also likes to call me his girl. It was easy for him to say, said it all the damn time. Everyone thought it was cute but I didn’t.

“I’m not your girl, Conlon.” I say, wrapping gauze around his knuckles. His hand wraps around my wrist and I find myself looking at a petulant Irishman.

“Yea you are.” I scoff.

“If I was your girl,” I slip my wrist from his grip and tape the gauze,“I wouldn’t let you drink as much as you do or let you get into bar fights.” I close the first aid kit before looking up at him. “I also would probably get into a few fights myself, you know, keeping the other hungry bitches away.” He smiles at that.

I stand up and reach for the box to store it again but Tommy pulls me into his lap.

“You are my girl,” he whispers as his hands wrapping around my thighs to bring my body closer,“The ring hanging from your neck proves it. I don’t care if anyone else knows about it but I gave it to you for a reason.”

My heart beats faster at his words. I’m pretty sure he can feel it through his palm when his hand brushes my neck and into my dark hair. He grips the strands at the base of my neck and brings our foreheads together. I let my weight rest in his lap. The thumb of his free hand dances under the hem of my shorts. His breath smells like whiskey, for a brief moment I imagine what his lips taste like and it’s like he reads my mind.

Using the hand in my hair, he slants my mouth over his. I thought his lips would be dry but they’re not. They are soft against mine and his tongue traces my bottom lip. I don’t let him in at first but I gasp when his gauze covered hand brushes the back of my thigh and his fingers trace lazy circles dangerously close to the elastic of my underwear. I had to wear boyshorts today. His tongue is hot and wet when it coaxes mine out of hiding. My hands grip his shoulders. I don’t know what else to do with them. He growls into my mouth and I realize my hips have been grinding on his. I also make note of the bulge in his jeans.

When we pull away from each other, the passion in his eyes sets fire to my blood and opens the floodgates in the apex of my thighs. I wonder for a second if there’s a possibility that I’ll soak the crotch of his jeans through two layers of cotton. His hands grip my ass to use it as leverage when grinds his erection into me. His plush mouth attacks my neck and stops to abuse my pulse point. I know I’ll have a hickey tomorrow but I don’t care. All I know is that Tommy Conlon has his hands on me.

Tommy grins somewhere along my jaw. I give him a questioning look.

“My girl’s all hot and bothered. I did that.” I know the grin is means the alpha male in him is satisfied he’s turned me into putty in his hands.

“Are you going to take responsibility for it?” I ask in a breathy voice. I already know the answer when he goes to stand up, adjusting me so my legs are around his waist.

He enters my bedroom not looking at the room itself but just focusing on getting us to the bed. My back hits the bed as he stands tall at the foot of it, toeing off his boot and slipping his tight shirt off over his head. The tattoos littering his upper chest and arms make him look menacing and I shudder. He pops the button of his jeans then crawls over my body. His forearms keep most of his weight off me while my thighs grip his hips.

“You sure about this?”

“Really, Conlon? This was a long time coming. Just remember,” I say pulling him close,“ you break it, you bought it.”

Hovering over me, he silences me with his mouth while one of his hands ventures under my shirt traces up my side until it’s below the elastic of my bra. He’s waiting for my permission so I reach for the hem of my tank top and break our make out session to pull it over my head. He sits back on his haunches, palming up the tops of my thighs, my body temperature rises when he reaches for my shorts. His fingers tug them down while I raise my hips to help. He discards them over his shoulder and looks at me almost like he doesn’t know where to start. His hands are busy though, running down the inside of my thighs, thumbs of both hands stopping near my center. I involuntarily buck as one of them slips under the fabric then he inhales sharply. I gasp when Tommy’s thumb my swollen nub. His lips touch my ear lobe.

“My girl’s all wet for me,” he whispers hotly, hand slipping into the top of my underwear,“All for me.” He finishes as his fingers rub my clit.

Our lips connect and I can feel the fire in the pit of my stomach grow. Each swipe brings me closer, Tommy’s dirty talk makes my legs fall wider. I cum so hard and fast that I don’t breath for a second. His hands work their way under my bra. He pinches and rolls my nipples before ripping the bra from my body.

His lips attack my chest: kissing the valley of my breasts, biting the undersides, and taking my nipples into his mouth, tongue lapping at them and teeth biting them. I’m panting when he pulls back feeling tiny shock running throughout my body. He stands to take off his jeans and underwear. A chill runs up my spine but I don’t close my legs as I set eyes on him.

I decide to be brave and move myself to the middle of the bed. I hook my thumbs on my boyshorts to slide them off. Tommy crawls up the bed to me. There’s a predatory gleam in his eye when our foreheads touch. His dick, hard, hot and heavy, rubs deliciously against my center. Neither of us say a word. He positions himself at my entrance after rubbing his head over my clit a few times. He leans down as he slowly starts to push into me. It’s a tight fit and uncomfortable. His hands reach for mine. We interlock our fingers right when I feel him hit my hymen.

“Told you. My girl.” Tommy says, pushing home while he swallows the small noise of pain I let loose.

He doesn’t move at first, letting me get used to the feeling of being full. I look at his face and I see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. I smile before moving my hips experimentally.

“St-”

“Move.”

Tommy moves hesitantly at first then gradually his thrusts become surer and I feel his head brush something deep inside me. He sits back. He looks at where we’re joined.

“So fuckin’ tight.” he groans out. “Ain’t gonna last long, girl. Play with that little clit. I want you to cum on me.”

My hand reaches down and I find my clit swollen and sensitive. I feel my pussy clench tighter with every swipe. Tommy takes me higher still with every movement. I hear the obscene wet, sucking noises echoing through the room mingling with his grunts and my mewls of pleasure. My legs quake as I cum, the fire inside boiling over to create stars behind my eyelids. He doesn’t stop, goes harder still, giving me my third orgasm as he buries himself inside of me and empties.

I try to slow my heartbeat when he pulls out. I can feel his cum sliding from my opening. Tommy rolls to his back next to me before pulling me to him. We’re both sweating but content. I finally find my voice again.

“I was serious about what I said, Tommy.”

“So am I. You better start wearing that fucking ring tomorrow.”

“Whatever you say, Conlon.”


End file.
